Not so gentle fist
by Zer0m00n
Summary: SI into the Hyuga family with a few twists, quite a bit taken from Fahad09's A World Full of Monsters
1. Chapter 1

Based of Fahad09's World Full of Monsters, really enjoyed it and wanted to try my hand at one kinda like it.

When looking back at the start of this new life I would have to say the part that I wished I could forget was breastfeeding, sometimes when looking at my mom now I still get flash backs. Just happy now at my ripe old age of 2 and a half that isn't something I have to worry about anymore. Now I just have to figure out what to do for the rest of my life. While I know being a ninja is definitely going to be a big part of it as the son of Hyuga Hiashi, yeah that threw me thru a loop also. While being male still is nice what happened to Hinata? Did I just take her place or was I born before her? I've been trying to figure out the time based off canon but its hard at the age of 2. But today would be the day I found out. It seems my Uncle has come to introduce his own son Neji. finding out he is older then I settles it, I've replaced the sweet heart that was Hinata. That is a shame she was also so nice and helped Naruto a lot. But back to Neji, his adorable little face is still looking at me and WOW if he wasn't feminine enough at the age 13 he looked so much like a girl now.

"Hikaru I would like for you to meet your Uncle Hizashi's daughter Neji she is a year older then you and will be helping you from time to time." My Father said. My brain just kind of restart as he pushed me forward.

"Hello Neji-chan" I say with a small bow trying to make sense of this, does this mean others could also be other genders? Is Sasuke going to be female? Kiba? Is Ino going to be a boy? Well we will just have to wait and see I guess. I look up to see Neji bowing back a bit lower then mine but smiling. Oh right, her dad isn't dead she is still happy. OOOH shit I'm going to be kidnapped soon huh? I can't say anything tho, that could end up a one way trip to T&I.

"Why don't you to go play" That was Uncle Hizashi's pushing Neji forward, it would be nice to try to make friends with her before she comes to hate me I guess. I wonder if she will still be a Genus ninja with a capital G or if she will even go to the academy as a branch female.

While following after Neji my brain turns back to the academy, do I have to start training then or can we start anytime? I start to sit down near the pond and close my eyes trying to feel out my chakra. My eye's fly open with a gasp, it came rushing forward wanting to be used, I've never felt so alive, so light and strong! I truly believed I could do anything with it, it was like a drug and I was hooked! From this day forward finding what I can do with this new power was goal 1, ok not getting kidnapped was goal 1, but goal 1.1 was learning to ninja magic!

Over the next year trying to get Hiashi to train me was hard! He didn't want to push my body until I could walk without falling down randomly! Ok.. that makes sense I guess, so I went to find other things to study. Our clan didn't use jutsu's much and was told that would come after learning the gentle fist if at all. So, what else could I do? They wouldn't give me anything to throw, they wouldn't give me a weapon of any kind really. Not that our clan used them too often, but we didn't even have dinner knifes! Chopsticks for everything! Oh and spoons.. hmm maybe I could sharpen a spoon? No, that wouldn't help. So I needed something else. genjutsu? Need teachers for that too. Seal's? There's an idea, we had to have at least a few books for them, unless we just past that info from teacher to student. No we had to have something in books so I set off to find them.

My minder Koi a very nice older branch member follows as I head to the library, I really do think at this point she has giving up trying to figure out my whims and just sighs as I start looking for books and while I had never thought of it before she must have been a ninja, or had a few kids her self, as half the books I pulled out she somehow put back without me seeing. Sneaky lady, but it gave me a start on calligraphy and some basic sealing theory. Did make me think what else she was able to sneak past me tho hmm.

It seems tho as soon as I had started to try to learn some sealing Hiashi started me on some gentle fist so had to start spiting my time between the dinner he was telling me the times for our practice when I grabbed Koi's hand adding more veggies to my plate after I was nearly finished with them! "Ah ha, not this time you sneaky woman!" Both my father and her looked surprised and she started blushing and the broke out in giggles.

"I'm sorry Hikaru-sama but Hiashi-sama wishes for you to have more." The branch lady said smiling down at me while I turned a glare, yes glare it wasn't a pout so shut up, at my dad while he just raised an eyebrow at me. Fine I started eating them while not letting up on my glare while Koi kept giggling. I hear more giggling and see my mother smiling and laughing behind her hand.

Quick as I can I duck under the table and crawl over to her and wrap her leg in a hug, she had been seeing the medics and no one wanted to say what was going on so yes I was a bit worried. She just pats my head as more giggling is heard from other branch members but I ignore them as I am just happy. She gently pulls me away and crouches down to talk to me. "I have some wonderful news, you are going to be a big brother! Sorry if we had worried you little one."

I blinked up at her and then looked over at Hiashi, he was smiling at both of us. I can't remember him too much from the manga but I swear he was more.. sour, stoic? Ok he had a stick up his ass as far as my memories go. Maybe something changes before canon starts, nearly having Hinata kidnapped or losing his brother? Having such a kind and pure hearted girl like Hinata while the clan complained about their next leader maybe? Well I'm going to try to give anyone kidnapping me a surprise when I Juken their face off! After breakfast I went back to training with dad, pushing myself harder then before thinking of the look on everyone's faces if I'm able to save myself. The Lightning village won't be able to safe face if they ask for a soon to be 4 year old's head now will they?

Off to the side while getting ready saw my uncle and Neji watching. With my Byakugan on I can see surprise on his face. Guess the using my chakra to speed my body up as well as blast off the floor at my dad would be a bit shocking to see a child of less then 4 do, but it wasn't nearly enough to get the drop on Hiashi, even if he was looking proud as hell.

The next few month's got busy for everyone in the compound getting ready for my baby sibling so it left me with some time to wonder back to get the books on sealing without Koi seeing and it was sure was worth it! I found a seal that would help train my body up much faster! Resistance seals, slowed your body down like you were trying to move thru water. It was like Lee's weight training but you didn't have to worry about crushing people with your legs on accident. But from reading more I found while others didn't use them nearly as much. Putting them on was super easy to apply, taking them off was.. well you didn't. Or at least there was nothing in the book about it. So wasn't going to place them on me. Needed something easy to split on and off that wouldn't look out of place.

There was some other idea's I had going for some seals but didn't want to rush until I had a better grasp of them. One's that would siphon chakra bleed off to power other seals was what the clans cursed seal. That made a lot of sense too, seals had a base amount of chakra they took and to use them again you had to add more chakra to them. But for ones that are always "active" would need some way of powering them. Food for thought there.

A few month's later I had a little baby sister! Part of me was thinking she was going to be named Hinata but that wasn't the case. Hanabi was born and joined my family. I was now a bit over four and a half and there was still no attempted kidnapping. Wasn't sure if they had went after another clan head or it was shut down before they got close to me or what. Wasn't about to lower my guard tho, kept pushing myself hard. And I had found away to add the resistance seals! In the soles of my house shoes and sparing sandals. As well as some on my house coat and outside jacket. It took just the bleed off of my chakra to power so was very light on how much it slowed me down at first. During spar's I would get slower and slower and Hiashi was starting to show concern. But it was my uncle that started to get angry, I could feel the killing intent coming off him right before my father dropped him with the cursed seal.

Around the compound for the next few days was rough, word was going around about my uncle dropping his killer intent on us and my mom was just back with my sister. Then it happened, cloud came to kidnap a main branch member, just it wasn't me. It was Hanabi, right out of crib in the middle of the night. They didn't make it to the front door before my dad liquified his brain. Would find out years from now that was part of the issue with trying to find out if it was an ordered mission or not, the Yamanaka's mind jutsu couldn't learn anything from the bottle of brain that was handed to him.

So I lost an uncle, Neji lost her dad. The tenses running high was felt by us all, then spars between myself and Neji where to start. Not sure if it was to try and bridge the gap that had started to grow or to try and push us to be better. But it felt like it was to give Neji an out let for her anger. I won all our spars tho, she would just get madder and madder, never lashing out and trying to hold it down. Then as time went on and our spars started to get longer she started to win, sure I could have taken off my seals but I didn't mind losing in order to get stronger.

Plus Neji started to clam down. She never had an easy win tho, made her work for them all. Sometimes by using moves out side of our normal Gentle fist. Hiashi was not happy tho, even if the kick landed clean and knocked her silly. So stopped (mostly) using outside moves until I started the academy at the end of the year.

That was something I was really looking forward to, even if I had a free pass to do what I wanted with little to no oversight anymore. Wanted more freedom outside of the clan, to meet and do things without people watching my every move!

"It's time to get up Hikaru-sama, you have an hour and half before your first day at the academy" Neji stated while standing at my door. I wave her away as I flop over to my other side and hear her sigh. "Hiaski-sama requires you for breakfast please get up" I roll back over and open my eyes and see the black eye I gave her last night staring back at me with no emotion, she really has got better at hiding that.

"Hai hai, I'm getting up let father know I'll be there soon." She looks skeptical but nods and walks off. Slowly pulling myself up as my legs are still sore from the night before. She was not happy that my elbow struck her so clean. Like I said, MOSTLY stopped using none gentle fist moves. After a very preachy breakfast about not embarrassing the clan I was off to my first day of ninja school!

After being dropped off and seeing a bunch of 2nd years looking oddly at Neji, I swear I didn't laugh, I was moved into a class room trying to see chibi versions of the rookie 9. Half worried about who else was gender bent. I guess it shouldn't matter, other then maybe for teams. But was still weird to think about. But so far it seems like everyone else is the same. Until a small blond with pigtails runs in and I swear my brain just turns off. Naruto is a girl, and adorable little one at that. What the fuck? 


	2. Chapter 2, helping others

It had been a month from the start of the academic year, a month of slow, dull boredom. Just because this was a school to teach kids how to kill does not mean it doesn't also go over the basics of all area's of study. Things I had known for longer then I've been alive, things I relearned after being reborn. The worst part wasn't that I was bored with things I already knew tho, no. It was I had to watch as others failed to do it. They would pout and whine rather then put in more effort, guess it wasn't just me thinking we would be learning to fight.

So I started to trying to think of what I wanted to learn or bring to the ninja world. I could use some of the knowledge from my home world, gunsmithing while being able to see thru walls sounded amazing. Add in some sealing to make it 100% silent unlike suppressors and I could be lethal from well outside most peoples range. But if others found out what I did they could start to make guns on a grand scale. People like Gato would be even worse. Maybe not, or at least not yet. Will book mark that in my mind.

Is there any other combat that wouldn't have the same draw backs? Not that I can think of. For now maybe just stick with whats commonly available for leaf ninja. Or there's an idea. The snow ninja had chakra armor would that be something I could make with sealing? At my currant level the answer was a solid no, most of my clans library focused on ways to seal away eyes and standard things. Would need someone else with other area's of focus in sealing before trying to redo that then.

Thinking more on it most of the thing's I could learn from my clan was based on the gentle fist. Oh and how to have wonderfully long flowing hair. Jiraiya had some ninja hair jutsu, ninja hair jutsu... some words really shouldn't go together. But even if I learned... that... it's not enough.

My thoughts came crashing down as Naruto yelled out about something, maybe I shouldn't let my mind drift quite so much. She still seemed to have the same issues with school work, how much that was based off not having anyone to help her at home and how much came from the teachers giving her the bare minimum help I didn't know. Now I felt bad, could I help her without the Hokage thinking the Hyuga were making a move on the jinchuriki? Even if he did what could he say? Don't help her? Well he could, don't think he would be yeah he could.

"NARUTO SIT DOWN AND DO THE PACKET!" Yeah Iruka was already feed up with her whining. Other kids snickered as she slumped over grumbling. My mind was made up, if nothing else maybe it would help pass the time until we got into something more physical. So I walk over and take the empty seat next to her.

"What part is giving you issues?" I ask her as her head whips toward me and it just breaks my heart that this small amount of kindness is all it seems to take to make her happy if her smile is anything to go off of.

"This part right here and here!" She nearly shouts at me pointing at her book. While I glance at Iruka to see if he is going to say anything about her volume and it looks like he wants to but he is also looking at me then goes back to the lesson. Will count that as a win.

The rest of the day goes about the same, other then Naruto not being as lost or loud. She asks questions on nearly everything but coming at the problems from other angles seems to work well for her. In fact it makes me think of another child I knew in my old life, it would explain a lot. I'll have to talk to Iruka after class.

When the final bell rings I can see that Naruto doesn't want to leave me, probably thinking of the times she would make a new friend and their parents would tell them later not to talk to her. "See you tomorrow ok Naruto?" The smile she rewards me with as she nods makes my heart hurt. She runs off as I slowly put my books away while waiting for the rest of the students to leave.

"Iruka-sensei could I speak to you?" The man had been watching me from the time I sat down to help his most out spoken student.

"What can I help you with Hikaru-kun?" He asks tentatively. The gears are turning in his mind but he can't figure out my angle yet so he is waiting to pass judgement it seems.

"It's about Naruto-chan, I think she has a learning disability. She seems to put down numbers in the wrong order the same way each time and even when counting them off while looking at the page will still get some wrong. This maybe why she is struggling more then others." I could very well be wrong but if I am right and she has someone help her early on it could make a huge difference in her schooling.

Iruka looks at me blinking, this was not what he had thought I was going to talk about it seems. "Are you sure?" He asks.

"Not at all, but from her questions throughout the day always seemed to have the same issues. Let me show you." I pull out the work and try to explain what I was seeing. We must of talked for a while as I lost track of time only to peak my head up and see Neji and Koi waiting on me at the door. "Ah, hopefully that helps you Iruka-sensei, it seems I must go."

He waves me off while looking at the work sheet. "Yes, thank you very much Hikaru-kun, I'll look into this right away." My my, if he really does try to help poor Naruto I will think much higher option of him.

Both Koi and Neji are looking at me like they want to ask but nether do, so I don't tell them. Unfortunately that makes for a very quite walk home but seeing them trying to figure out what that was about more then makes up for it.

That night I was working on sealing theory when Koi found. "Hikaru-sama, Hiashi-sama requests you in his study." I blink up at her, while not out of the ordinary not overly common all the same. But seeing as she didn't tell me why I'm doubtful I will get anything more out of her. So I stand and follow her to my fathers study. Opening the door I am greeted with the sight of the Hokage siting and talking with Hiashi. Well this should be fun.

"Hokage-sama, Father, how may I help you?" Overly polite for a 6 year old? Maybe but don't think calling him old man, even if he thought it was funny, would go over well with my Dad.

"Hello there Hikaru-kun, Iruka-kun came to me early with some news and I was hoping you would help explain it to me." Should have guessed there would be questions, luckily all her school work would back up what I was saying.

"Hai Hokage-sama, what can I help with?" He took a puff on his pipe while watching me, the smoke was not giving off any smell, a jutsu? I guess would be a bit rude to smell up others homes, even as the ruler of the village.

"This pattern you pointed out, how did you determinant it and have you seen it before?" He asks while still watching me.

Nodding I answer him. "From nearly day one of class Naruto has had issues, while I have been a bit bored. No offence to Iruka-sensei I just have already studied all the basic subjects. So with my free time I've watched others and been trying to see patterns in others. While I have not seen this in others at the academy it was the only thing that made sense." No lying to the Hokage, that could be bad. "I believe anyone that would watch her and see how she gets the answers that she does would see what I saw. Giving enough time at least."

He watches me puffing away on his pipe. Not sure if I should keep talking or not I just wait. If pressed I can try to figure out more to add. "You have done your classmate a great service this day. I would hate to ask you to use more of your time to find others in need but if you come across them please inform Iruka-kun, now if you will excuse us I have some things to talk to your father about." His smile seems to take a weight off my shoulders I didn't even notice until now. Bowing I make my way out. Byakugan comes on as soon as the door closes. I want to know. Reading lips is something I started to learn as soon as I could.

"I do see what you mean Hiashi-kun, his intelligence is something else. You said he picked up sealing theory without any instruction?" The Hokage asked. The fact that my dad didn't mind being called kun had me blinking.

"Hai Hokage-sama. The branch member who watches over him Koi said one day he just wondered into our library and pulled out books and started reading. After I was informed of this I started watching his progress. He has added seals to some of his clothing already. It seems it takes some of his chakra bleed off to power resistance seals. Quite ingenues really." Hiashi looks so proud I wonder why he never said anything, maybe for the same reason I didn't? "It took a week after he did this for me to figure out why his endurance seemed to drop over night but after seeing what he was doing I started him sparing against people closer to his age." Ah that explains that, he wanted me to push myself without over taxing my body.

Before anything else is said my father does some hand signals and I lose sight into his office. Wonder if I was found out or they didn't trust others. Well still feel pretty good after what I "heard".


	3. Chapter 3, meeting the family

The next morning started off just the same as always, get woken up, do some chakra control, eat and head to class. Koi seemed overly happy on the walk, maybe she heard or "heard" what I had done. Maybe it was something comply else. But it was nice seeing her smile as she waved me away after giving me my lunch. It felt heavier as soon as it was in my hands, strange but pleasantly so.

After finding an open desk and setting my things down Iruka called me up front. "Hikaru-kun if you would join me I can return your packet from yesterday." Oh right, I had left it with him to show my marks and the ones from Naruto I put next to them. So I go to get it and watch his face to see if I can get a read on what he is thinking. Nope not a clue, he has a mean poker face when not yelling at kids it seems. Really all ninja should but faking emotions could work even better, there's an idea. Mental note made. "I would like to thank you again, to tell the truth I'm not still not sure if you are correct but even if not if the way you show her how to do the work helps her then I should at least do the same huh?" Well he does want to help her or at least he is making a good show of it.

Nodding "If there is anything else I can help you with just let me know sensei." Oh the look he is giving me is great, gobsmacked to the max. Bowing I head back to my seat flashing my byakugan on, I'm happy to see his look hasn't changed, oh spoke too soon. That was a great face palm!

Shortly after sitting back down the door burst open, some kids jump but as I still had my byakugan on I saw her coming. Guess I can turn it off now. She looks around till her eyes land on me. She is full of hope but can see some worry behind that. I push the chair next to me back as an invite and watch her smile light up the room, pretty sure she didn't even hear Iruka yell at her about slamming the door. Naruto sits down next to me but all her exuberance seems to fade away replaced by something I didn't know she had at all, meekness. "Good morning Naruto-chan. How are you today?" A simple ice breaker.

"I'm doing great Hibika-kun!" Her smile is back, even if she got my name wrong. "I was able to do a lot of the work last night look." She shoves her paper into my face, much to close to read but I take it and look it over. Some mistakes but also some are right, that is sadly surprising. So I go about showing her how to fix the ones she missed.

"This is great Naruto-chan. Did you remember what I was showing you from yesterday?" She is a bobble head with how her nods look, maybe she is worried about disappointing me? That would fit with what I've seen of her. She is latching on to anyone that will talk to her. It's heart breaking really. Emotional manipulation would be so easy for anyone that tried on this sweet little girl. Ok that could not happen. No no just no. What was the Hokage thinking? He had to understand that this could happen. Not like I can ask him tho. I will just do my best for this small ball of love. Looks like I will be playing the part of Hinata after all. No sooner after thinking that I found another issue that needed addressing tho. She couldn't read.

That is not a quick fix or something I can't just try from other angles. Looks like I get to see how much rope the Hokage is going to give me to hang myself. Should I bother asking my father? He seems to be happy with the way I've been taking care of myself so far, let's just keep pushing. But first lunch time, some kids seem to be running out to play first and eat, or not, second.

"Hebia-kun are you going out to play ninja?" Ok I need to get that fixed.

"Naruto-chan my name is Hikaru, and I was planing on eating first. But don't let me hold you back if you wish to play." She seems torn but sits down next me after a minute. Guess she really is worried about offending me. "What did you bring for lunch?" I ask her as she just seems to be watching me get ready to eat.

"Ah I forgot to get something this week. I'll get more next time the old man comes by with money." Really it's like no one has taught her anything, you can't just throw a 6 year old money and expect them to figure it out. Sliding my bento between us I see another pair of chopsticks also...That sneaky woman, how did she know?! Ok ok not going to be mad at her helping, even if I'm lost on how she knew.

"Here, eat." She looks at me oddly, but slowly reaches out for some chopsticks and starts to eat very slow, maybe worried about taking too much? So I start to eat at the same speed. While she may want to go play ninja I'm ok ether way. "If you're not busy after school would you want to come to my house?" She chokes on the bite of food for a second and looks super wide eye'd.

"Are you sure that would be ok?" Can hear in her tone she really, really, wants it to be fine. I'll just nod while keep eating, it tastes like Koi's cooking. She normally doesn't make lunches for school. Flashing my Byakugan on I find her a few blocks away drinking tea, with her Byakugan on. So I smile and wave where Naruto can't see. Ah yes, she does a spit take. Servers you right you sneaky woman!

"Yes, I'm sure. Would like you to meet my baby sister, she will adore you forever if you can sneak her a candy. I'll give you some to take home also if you like." Ok yes, I am manipulating her, and no I don't like doing it. But I want to help her learn to read, I also want to show her people that won't dare judge her, even if its because I'm next to her, so she can feel a bit more normal.

The rest of the day passes uneventfully and when Koi shows up myself, Neji and Naruto are waiting by the front gates. Koi wont make eye contact with me but is doing a wonderful job of looking like nothing is bothering her. As we make the trip to my compound I see a lot of eye's following us and whispers about what they are seeing. Even just this may take a bit of the visual hate off Naruto if people are worried that they may make the Hyuga clan angry.

After entering I hear the pitter patter coming and the sounds of "Hanabi-sama please don't run in the house!" So I kneel down and wait for the ball of sister to come around the corner. I swear she is air born before turning to face me but I just grab her out of the air and snuggle her close. Oh yes my little sister is just the cutest!

"Welcome home brother!" Over here shoulder I see her minder shaking her head but with a small smile. I turn back and see Koi has a much bigger smile on her face while Naruto is fidgeting in place and Neji has already wondered off.

"It's nice to see you to Hanabi-chan, this is Naruto-chan a classmate of mine." I plop her down in front of Naruto and motion the blond to kneel down. Hanabi blinks her innocent big eyes up at her and going into what a few of us like to call "clan mode" acting all proper.

"Welcome to our humble home." She stumbles a bit over the words but that just adds to the cuteness factor and the look in Naruto's eye's she agrees. I whisper in my tiny sisters ear and watch her head whip around to look at me so fast i worry about her neck. She then flings herself and Naruto for a hug.

"WAAH!" Is all that Naruto gets out before she is tackle hugged. "What did you tell her?!"

"Just that you needed a hug and had candy." I look down at the pair and help take Hanabi off the stunned girl. "Now run along little one, you can have the candy after dinner ok?"

"Hurmuh, fine. Don't forget Nartuo-chan!" And off she goes leaving us alone (plus Koi). Speaking of, someone should let my dad know, if he doesn't already, I have a friend over.

"Koi could you let my father know Naruto came over and we will be in the library please?" She bows and heads off. Facing back to my classmate I can see she is not happy about where I planned on taking her. The sour look on her face nearly has me laughing. "You may not like books Naruto-chan but I promise that it will help." Yeah she doesn't look convinced but she nods and follows as I start to walk.

Something I should have thought of before hand was how many people would stop by to peak on us, in there minds was my first "play date" or first friend over. Both are kind of true but still...After the forth time chasing someone away that just happened to need a book right then I just gave up and dragged Naruto by the hand to my mothers room. "Mother can we come in?" I ask after knocking.

"Yes Hikaru-chan, its open." I should note my mother was never trained in any ninja arts. She was always just the kind and gentle person and never raised a hand to anyone. "Oh who is your friend?" I knew she knew, and knew she knew I knew but wanted me to give an introduction.

"Naruto-chan this is my mother Mio-sama, mother this is my classmate Naruto-chan." Hindsight should have at least told Naruto a bit about my family but its a bit late now. "I asked her over to help her study and for some reason everyone needed to be in the library right now." I try not to pout but it was annoying. "So was hoping we could read in here with you?"

"It's wonderful to meet you Naruto-chan! I hope no one has bothered you too much." My mothers smile was a small happy thing looking down. I look over at Naruto and she just has her head down. Not sure what's wrong but push her forward softly.

"Hello Mio-sama." It comes out as just a tab bit above a whisper. The loud overly happy Naruto is being held down in fear of offending us. She is too worried about losing her first friend. How can I fix this I wonder, or start to as Mio scoops up the blond and hugs her close.

"Oh you are so cute Naruto-chan~" It comes out in a bit of a sing song voice and seems to have turned off Naruto's brain if her blank expression is anything to go by. But she starts to smile and hug her back so counting that as a win. "So what are we studying?" She asks but doesn't let go of Naruto and she doesn't seem to mind.

"Was going to try to improve Naruto-chan's reading skills." Don't want to call her out on not being to read and can see in her face she is thankful for it. "We will try to keep it down."

My mother finally put Naruto down as she starts to look over the books I had brought and while she is not a ninja she was raised and lived with them for her hole life. Pretty sure she has figured it out or will very soon. "May I join you two? Would enjoy some light reading myself." I look at Naruto and she gives a nod.

"We would be happy to have you." My little blond friend keeps nodding, hopefully she will feel less odd about an adult teaching her. Well she didn't seem to have a problem with my help in class but who knows. 


	4. Chapter 4, learning lines of power

Naruto took to my mother like.. well a girl needing a mother. Luck would have it I didn't have to do anymore then put them in a room together and that was enough to start a relationship. While this wasn't the goal it turned out even better then I could have hoped for. She would be a regular guest to our clan, there was some push back with the Hokage at first. But after he meet with Naruto he didn't have it in him to ask her to stop coming by. There was the added bonus that other kids started seeing her in a new light. She wasn't super Ino like popular but she wasn't shunned also. Sasuke was a bit less popular from what I could remember. Still tried to act like he was better then everyone else but seeing as I was "rookie of the year" and it wasn't overly close. He was good, great even. But I was better. Maybe its not fair seeing as I still had a clan that trained me. Or even a number of other things but well life isn't fair.

Naruto and my mother bonding also gave me more free time to figure out how to be stronger. It started with a list of things that where just over powered.

*Bijuu. Well yeah, but not something I can pick up at the store and shove in my gut.  
*Rinnegan. Sure, if I just found Pain or Nagato or whatever he was going by and pull them out of his head.  
*Sharingan. Is that really much better then my Byakugan at a base level? Is it worth turning my hole life upside down to try? Going to say pass.  
*Sage mode. Maybe, would need to find away to make sure I don't you know, turn to stone.  
*Seals. That was my bread and butter right now, but knew I had a hard cap of what I could learn by myself. Maybe worth trying to hire a teacher. Mental note made. Yay old clan money.  
*The gates. Super chakra boost, maybe kill yourself. Not really any more dangerous then Sage mode tho.  
*Tsunade's strength of 1000 or whatever it was. That was a seal of pure chakra. That could be doable. Kind of loops back into finding a teacher for seals.  
*Other types of bloodlines, too many to list but the Wood release comes to mind. Yeah zero clue how to go about that. Don't want to follow the snakes foot err slither path? Whatever it would be called.  
*Cursed seal. Don't really like the idea of someone else's soul in my body. Hard pass.

Sealing up my notebook I head home and ask father for sealing training I found out that he didn't put much time into learning it. My grandfather on the other hand was while not quite a master knew a lot about them and sense he stepped down as clan head had a bunch of time to help teach. Part of it was also wanting to spoil his grandson, not that I minded that. I learned more in the first few months with him then I did in the years without. Sadly one of the main thing's I wanted to learn was how to remove the caged bird seal but there was no way I could ask about that.

Over the next year I studied sealing twice a week with him. Learning new and fun ways of using ones I knew or how to modify others. I learned the seal to block not only our sight from seeing thru chakra but the Sharingan's as well! Oddly enough neither clan made that seal but the 2nd Hokage, that man was really a genius. Not that the 3rd isn't a genius also, he forgot more about the ninja arts then most would ever know. But the pure amount of high level thing's Tobirama Senju invited is just insane!

It took 3 years before his seal knowledge started to slow down. Luck would have it he knew a few others who had more to teach. While when you think about it him being, well friends maybe too strong, cordial at worst, with Sarutobi shouldn't have surprised me. He was clan head for at least part of his tenure as Hokage. How he was able to get the aging Hokage to agree to pass some of his skills on I don't know. Maybe it had to do with he also got to spend time with Naruto? She would always try to make the trips to the tower with me when I was told the Hokage had some free time. Or maybe he just wanted someone else to have the info? Ether way I was a very happy student. Most of the next years past in a blink, without even knowing it our time in school was over.

Tapping my pencil on the notebook while trying to think of other seals I saw lunch was about over so sealing the book up I head back into class. While I didn't mind playing some of the games with my classmates, sometimes just needed a break. It's odd to be an adult yet not. I was really REALLY not looking forward to puberty again. Random boners in the middle of school at least shouldn't happen. Would be done with all my classes before that kicked in, I hope. No just random wood in the middle of missions. That sounds muuuuuuuch better ugh. Didn't have a wet dream problem before. If I did during this life I'm not sure I would be able to look Koi in the face for years. Well if she is still in charge of my room, not sure if someone I didn't know but they knew me would be any better.

"Hikaru-kuuuuuun!" Naruto doesn't quite yell but it's a close thing. "I couldn't find you during lunch, where did you hide this time?" She latches on to my arm to make sure I don't disappear.

"I was right in front of the office. Would hardly call that hiding. Maybe you just need to work on your observation?" It's not really fair, most kids stay away from that area as much as they can. But I also just like to poke fun at the blond when I can.

"That's cheating!" The surprise in her face is so worth it. She pulls me forward sulking. "You know we won't go over there!"

She laid the trap so wonderfully I just had to push her into it. "Ninja's don't cheat, they win or they lose." Oh yes she is full on pouting now. "If you want to win you will have to do better next time~."

"So mean." There's no heat in it tho. Her hand is in mine now and she's looking like she wants to say something else but lets go. "Can I stay over tonight? I'm nervous about graduation tomorrow. " She really didn't need to ask but maybe that just shows that she is rattled.

"Anytime you want, I'm sure Hanabi-chan and Mio-sama would be happy to have you. Not sure why but they seem to like you." She spun around so fast her now much longer pig tails slapped me in the face. "I think they got some new kimono's they wanted to play dress up with you." I don't try to keep my poker face for too long and snort out a laugh at the look on her face.

"UGH you're such a jerk sometimes!" Naruto isn't gasping like a fish anymore, now its more annoyance I pulled one over on her. I won't break it to her I wasn't joking tho. Just so the "I did warn you." is so much juicier.

I've been seeing Mizuki looking at Naruto more and more,over the last few months. But she wasn't dead last with little hope of passing. She was in fact fighting over top kunoichi spot. She would be a shoe in if her control and genjutsu scores where higher. As it is Sakura, Ino and Naruto where all neck and neck. Maybe I shouldn't have teased her about her stress. She was wanting more then anything to be on the same team as me. After she found out that the Rookie of the year and top kunoichi where paired up she started putting in lots more work. It didn't take much work to get her the shadow clone technique and even less for her to learn it. It seems having a support network is all she needed. But back to the matter at hand, how could I get Mizuki outed with nothing to show?

Scanning the room I see Naruto bugging Ino about something or other and Sakura tossing some of own words in. Even tho they are literally fighting for top spot they are more friends then nearly anyone else in our class. Maybe because Sasuke isn't top dog or maybe Naruto's charisma just winning over others. There are still some girls who do like Sasuke, he is a pretty boy with a tragic past. But seeing him lose and get angry turned off a few fans. But humble is losing he is not.

I was able to keep my female family members off Naruto that night, told them to wait till tomorrow that I didn't want her being out of it before our graduation. While I don't think she could fail, she wants to win the top kunoichi spot. I know my grandpa talked to the 3rd and pretty sure we would be on the same team but don't want her to give up based on a maybe. What could keep us apart tho is Sasuke /Kakashi. If Kakashi wanted both the last loyal Uchiha and his sensei's only child could they really put me with them? The other Jonin would not be happy with such a stacked team right? What would the other teams even look like with the change of rookie of the year and maybe top kunoichi.? I don't even know who's the lowest student is. That seems like a mistake but really knowing or not wont change anything now will it? It couldn't be one of the rookie 9, even Kiba who was still a bit of a trouble maker, had pretty good grades. The lazy slacker Shikamaru was too smart to let himself get to the bottom. Everyone else from the rookie 9 ranked near the top. Does that mean myself and hopefully Naruto would get another kid from our class? Only time will tell I guess. 


End file.
